eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
One Door Closes, Another Door Opens
Prerequisites *Have access to Hold of Rime: The Fortress Spire (Access granted by completing The Immortal Pest and then The Prison That Kraytoc Built) Strong Suggestion If you do not have the ability to track harvestables, buy a bunch of Gnomish Divining Rod they will save you H-O-U-R-S Steps #Finish the collection quest Axiom of the Great Crocodile in Moors of Ykesha #Zone into the Spirit Realm zone at #Speak to U'lla the Strong Hearted #Kill Grizznok (96^^^) (tank and spank 60million HP's and stifles, when he says "Tremble in our presence" someone will be cursed. cure it or they die. Was unable to interrupt or stifle him.) #Return to U'lla #Kill King Vroak Vriipp in The Lower Corridors (last named in zone, 85^^^) (Note:mentor down to below 95 or keys to open gates wont drop from nameds) #Return to U'lla #Complete the collection quest Axiom of the Great Tiger in The Mystic Lake #* Note: The Axiom of Ferocity is underwater, in the temple #Zone into the Spiritual Wound at and talk to Marisha Kur #Zone out and you will be greeted by Viax Fuali. Hail him and continue the dialog for update. #Kill Conjuror Malakai (97^^^ and a terracotta minion) , pet must die First! #Return to Marisha Kur #Complete the collection quest Axiom of the Great Bear in Frostfang Sea #Spirit Realm zone in and talk to Elnakil #You need to have +45k faction with Clan Stormshield (Faction). Talk to Grim Stormshield in Jarsath Wastes to receive the subquest A Way All Mercy is a Way Unjust. #Return to Spirit Bear Elnakil in Frostfangs Spiritual Wound after you have finished Grims quest. #Complete the collection quest Axiom of the Great Wolf in Great Divide #Zone into the Spiritual Wound at in the Great Divide and talk to Kaldrahir. #Once you are in the Village of Pothsi get to the center and watch the scene #Speak with Kaldrahir about the scene in the Village of Pothsi #Speak to Viax outside the Spiritual Wound. #Speak to at at Fina's Retreat in the Great Divide (Must have like 7.5k Othmir of Velious faction) #*Kill Decanus Thekklod (L98 ^^^ w/Pet) at #**''Note: He is immune while his pet is up. You need to interrupt him or he will do AoE damage and keep summoning pets.'' #*Grand Restorer Lingwal in Hold of Rime: The Fortress Spire (you need 3 people to complete this zone as you need to click on 3 switches at the same time, also the is a fight that requires you to split up the mobs) #*Praefectus Kriegr in Iceshard Keep #*Spectral Librarian Emiida in Tower of Frozen Shadow: Shadowed Corridors #Return to Lavam (at Icy Fingers) #Speak with Kaldrahir (within Great Divide Wound) #Return to Fens of Nathsar #Speak with Ralissk (within Fens Spirit Wound #Speak with Warble (Stonebrunt Highlands) put on the Talisman of Vah Kerrath then speak to Warble you will then be transported to a village. #Walk close to the pyre in the center of the village #Pick up the Anaskar Stone next to the it #*''Note: you don't need Bag of the Tinkerers for this step since you are in the vision of Ralissk, but you'll need it for the next Quest'' you will then be ported back to the Dark Cave. #Speak with Viax Fuali to finish the Quest #*''Note:Click the campfire and pot to start A Chance For Redemption.'' Rewards Shroud of Vah Kerrath